


Thunderstorms

by LittleLuxxie



Series: A song of Conquest and Fate [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Afraid of thunderstorms, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Nothing weird happens, Sharing a Bed, They Are Kids, They are just cute, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLuxxie/pseuds/LittleLuxxie
Summary: Xander is afraid of the thunderstorm and can't sleep. He feels very lonely in his room but can't ask anyone for comfort.Yumi is also afraid of the thunderstorm and can't sleep. But she can ask for comfort, and such Xander gets some company.





	Thunderstorms

Xander was 15 years old the first time he and Yumi shared a bed.

The wind rattled the windows in their hinges and found its way into the castle through every little crack. It wailed in the corridor outside of Xander’s room, making his door creak. He had closed the window shutters, but on regular intervals, a loud booming shook the fortress and ray of bright light crept through the gap between them. Rain hammered outside, and in a steady rhythm, something banged against the stone walls.

Xander twisted and turned in his bed, his heart skipping a beat every time the lightning crashed outside. He knew his fright was illogical, it mattered little however when the next thunder shook the walls. He had been awake for hours and was sure he wouldn’t fall asleep that night. A small part of him wished Camilla had been there, but on the other hand, he probably wouldn’t have walked to her anyway. He was the big brother, who was supposed to protect them all. He couldn’t seek comfort from the thunderstorm with his little sister.

A soft knock on the door made him sit bolt up, but he couldn’t hear anything else. He almost laid down again, thinking it had only been a slightly louder rattling from the door. Then a distinct knock and a sniffle convinced him. It was hard to see in the dark corridor, but a small figure in a white nightgown could be distinguished from the surrounding darkness.

“Yumi?”

Lightning illuminated the corridor through the large window at the end, and he saw her scared and puffy red eyes.

“X- Xander,” she said in a quivering voice, “Ca-can I stay w- with you?”

“Of course, little princess, come here,” he said and held out his arms, she flung herself into them and buried her face in his nightshirt. He hoisted her up, and gently stroked her hair as he carried her over to the bed.

They laid down, she snuggled up beside him as close as she could come, and he held his arm around her. Every time the thunder boomed over their heads she whimpered, and he could feel her little heart race against his chest. He stroked her back in soothing circles.

“You’re safe here with me, Yumi,” he whispered into the night.

“I know…” she mumbled and hugged him, “thank you, Xander.”

“I’ll always be here for you, little princess,” he whispered and gave her a gentle kiss on the top of her head.

After some time, he felt her heartbeat calm down and her breathing evened out. With the warm little figure on his arm, he too drifted off to sleep soon after.


End file.
